


Bi-lingual

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexuality, teenage!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always struggled when he was younger of listening to his grandfathers words or his new families words, at some point he thinks what the hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi-lingual

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful bisexual Peter

When he was first stolen from Earth it had taken a long time to adjust to a few things; first that they were in space! It had been at least 20 years before they had landed on the moon, well the earth moon but there were spaceships with aliens, and different cultures with different people. It was a lot to take in at first, he would have appreciated it more if they hadn't been trying to eat him. Well that's what they kept saying anyway; after awhile he wasn't sure if they wanted to, they had plenty of food...

 

Another thing which he hasn't been told about is the birds and the bees, well that wasn't the best day especially since it was Yondu and the whole crew who told him when he was thirteen, they put it off till he was a teenager, Peter had a friend or two when he was on earth, he was told by his friend that his brother had been told all about that stuff when he was twelve. It was a lot to comprehend, it consisted at first of Yondu telling him, some boys like girls, some girls like boys, but here was where it got interesting, some boys like boys and some girls like girls!

Back home on earth Peter had been told by his grandpa that those people were bad, and now his new family was telling him it was okay? Very confusing for a thirteen year old, but as he got older and was trusted more with going out on his own it started to make a bit more sense. Some guys and aliens had a certain spark about them that Peter just seemed to like; their hair, their clothes, their lips, their hands wrapped around his d-...

 

Anyway when he was sixteen and partying with the crew at some alien bar a particular eye caught his attention; out in space they didn't care that much about the legal age to drink, at least on this planet anyway. So he was a bit tipsy, that doesn't mean he regrets approaching the guy, who seemed to be around the same age as him but it doesn't matter because they chat and flirt all night to the point where he goes home with him. But before he leaves he has to warn Yondu who has to listen to Peter stutter for five minutes saying he is going home with this guy- Girl! He was going home with a girl, and that Peter would be back after tonight, Yondu just told him to leave. Then promptly should out at him to have fun with this guy, Peter was probably blushing a thousand shades of red.

By the next day Peter was very familiar how to have sex with a guy and found he enjoyed it; though the next place he drunk and went home with someone he found that it was of the female gender, so he wasn't gay? He liked girls, but he liked guys so he couldn't be straight, he had a chat with a few crew members that he had been friends with and they supplied him with the term bisexual. He adored the term; found some peace that there was a name for liking both genders, at one point he had someone that he was sleeping with mention the word pansexual meaning that the persons gender didn't matter.

In an alien filled world he probably should of changed to this word but he found this term had been with him since he was a teenager so he kept with the sentimental term, so a bit after I don't know saving the fricking galaxy it was the awkward we don't know each other phase that Peter hated.

Yes he did try and flirt with Gamora at first but found that he didn't like him back so he backed off from her; he had taken down too many life forms that couldn't take no for an answer to be put with them, so he kept up his sexual preferences as much as he could with a crew full of idiots. But after both Rocket, Gamora and Drax catching him with three different people they must have decided to have a talk to him because before he knew what was happening he was corned by three idiots, four if you count Groot who was sitting in a pot plant near by after dancing a bit with Peter.

 

"So Peter we'd like to talk" began Gamora.

"Yeah sure shoot" replied Peter switching his music over to the other cassette,

"So all three of us were wondering if you could please not bring anyone back here or at least warn us in advance so we can leave for the night" said Gamora,

"Oh... Yeah sure..." replied Peter blushing slightly.

"Try not to break any girls hearts" mentioned Gamora with a smile,

"Or dudes" mentioned Rocket shaking his head as if to try and rid himself of a memory.

"Why would he be breaking their hearts if he is having sex with women and men?" asked Drax,

"Metaphor" said Peter with a grin, he loved his family... Team! He meant team, well, family worked too…


End file.
